The Curse of Dragon
by deviousXgirl
Summary: A new transfer student has arrived to the Duel Academy in search for a forbidden card in order to accomplish his goal. But the Shadow Riders seem to know more about the young man, and trying to use him for different purposes.


**Prologue: The Arrival**

A calming melody of piano was hanging in the air. For a minute, there was nothing else in the darkness but the melody which echoed beautifully. But then, the melody got slower and weaker, and then vanished in the darkness, leaving the velvet realm in a complete silence.

"I wish... I could..."

A young girl's voice echoed in the darkness as the piano's sound came to an end. A blurry image of a beautiful pale-looking young girl was shimmering weakly, and then begun to fade as the figure gave a weak smile and collapsed on a boy's shoulder who sat beside her on the piano bench.

A young man woke up from his bed in horror, as if he was just strangled to death in his dream. His chest was burning and he grasped in pain as he closed his eyes. Regaining his consciousness, he managed to control his breath and calmed down a bit although his head was still spinning.

He shook his head slowly as he covered his face with his left arm and lied down on his bed. "Dream..." he murmured to himself quietly. He pressed his eyes with his fingers, trying to make his head clear. "How come you're not satisfied after torturing me for these years?" He asked weakly while pressing his face harder, leaving the hanging question in the air.

After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing in this room was familiar. Of course, he was not in his usual bedroom this morning. In fact, he was now in a cabin of a ship. He stood and walked to the side of the window and gazed afar. The sun shone brightly and the color of the sea had changed, a proof that the ship was close enough to its destination.

A knock on his cabin's door made the blue-spiky-haired young man turned around. He walked across the room and opened the door.

A tall old man stood before him, wrapped in white sailor suit, and then gave him a 'good morning' smile. "We are almost there," he said gallantly. "You might want to go out and see the island for yourself, that's why I dropped by," he added while maintaning a friendly smile on his long face.

The young man nodded to the tall sailor and he quickly grabbed his Obelisk uniform from a hanger, closed the door behind him, and followed the sailor to the deck.

"I guess you're not in the mood to talk as usual," the sailor man said after realizing that the young man hadn't speak at all. "Got a problem sleeping?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," the young man quickly answered with his cold and masculine voice.

The tall sailor shrugged. "Well, good to hear that. Not so many people feel comfortable with this shaking 'n all." He laughed to himself.

The two climbed the stairs to the rear deck. As soon as the sailor opened the heavy door, sea-salted wind blowed their faces, making the young man furrowed a bit to adjust his eyes with the sunshine. "And the smell I love!" roared the sailor man, as if he was being kept in the ship all the time. "Now, then. I shall be going back to your room to get your bags. You can just wait here and enjoy the scenery."

The youn man nodded as a reply and walked to the rear while gazing at the big island before him. He could see its white harbor now, its mercusuar especially. The island was beautiful, just like his mentor had described when he got the letter of recomendation to be a representator from his Duel Academy.

"_Show t__hem the skills of the Dragon Sty__l__e Duelist, win every match, and have an enjoyable new year," _he recalled his mentor's saying and let go of slight smile as he reminisced the moment of his departure.

The red sky of dusk had made the scene looked more fantastic, he thought. His green eyes sought the island, focusing on a big building located on the center.

"That's the Academy," said a heavy voice behind him.

The young man quickly turned around to greet the unexpected presence behind him, and found a big, beardy and barbaric-looking guy stood before the opened door. A typical Ship Captain we usually met in children books.

"Captain," he bowed a little to show some respect to the big man.

The big man nodded once as a reply and walked to his side. His gallant stride and gesture showed that he was the man we'd sought whenever we need a trip overseas. "So, what do you say, Orville? It's cool, eh?" he asked, pointing at the big building with his cigaret.

"Looking from afar, then yes."

The Captain laughed. "Heh, since I've never went inside, I guess you're right, boy. It's quite a rare chance to see this island. I only get the chance when I'm transporting exchange students like you," he explained, almost spirited. "Ready, men?!" he roared.

The young man could hear the crew's "Aye" reply from below, and the ship begun to anchor.

The tall sailor came back to tthe deck two minutes after the reply shout with two bags on his wide shoulder. He was not panting or even sweating, which was enough to show that he was capable on handling more bags as his job told him to. "Well then," the Captain said after giving his subordinate a nod, "get down, and show them the power of our Northwest Academy,—uhh—"

"Sven. Sven Orville," added the young man calmly, closing his eyes.

"—Oh, yes, yes... Sven. Ahem. Now, go get them, boy!" He continued while giving him a friendly slap which almost made the young man lost his balance due to their massive physical difference. "Duel them, win, and make us all proud!"


End file.
